Uzumaki Kagato
'''Character First Name ''' Kagato '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki '''IMVU Username''' Kagato '''Nickname (optional)''' Demi God of the Rain '''Age''' '''30''' '''Date of Birt'''''h''' ''05/02/170'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Amegakurian'' '''Height''' 6"0 '''Weight''' 185 lbs '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Ninja Kage of Amegakure '''Scars/Tattoos''' Chakra Rods in Nose. Tribal markings tattoo’s the length of his arm and Tribal tattoo along the right side of his face '''Affiliation''' Amegakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' He is very protective of his family, Daughter Akemi, he can sometimes come acrosscold and Heartless, but he is very caring, loving and dedicated to those closest to him. He is very energetic but has calmed down a bit as he travelled the lands and became older and fell in love. He can be ruthless at time even blood thirsty yet kind and caring as well. He always stays true to his beliefs, even if it makes him out to be hard headed at times. Knowing full well how cold this world can be he walks the greyish area not on either side. He changed dramatically when his little sister was killed then his parents after those two life altering events he was never the same as he was in his younger years more care free and kind now more harden. '''Behaviour''' Kagato doesn’t let many people get close to him, He has a hard time trusting new people, and some would consider him a loner type. Kagato trusts his inner circle completely and is always loyal to his close friends and family those who which know his other side the caring and kind side. He always makes time for his family, He trains hard, and fights even harder to protect his friends, family and the population of Amegakure. '''Nindo (optional)''' Kagato before fighting: I came to party! '''Summoning''' '''Demonic Statue of the Outer Path''' '' '' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Descendant of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nagato Nagato] . The '''Uzumaki clan''' (うずまき一族, ''Uzumaki Ichizoku'') was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Kage'' '''Element One''' ''Water'' '''Element Two''' ''Wind'' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Strengths''' *Stamina *Intelligence *Learning Speed *Ninjutsu '''Weaknesses''' *Medical Jutsu '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' (20) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5''' (7.5) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 '''(6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 '''(8) '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '''(6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):1(5)''' '''Total: 52.5''' '''Jutsu List''' '''Basic:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] '''Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_Tiger_at_Will_Technique Rain Tiger at Will Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Sensing_Technique Chakra Sensing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five-Seal_Barrier Five-Seal barrier] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bansh%C5%8D_Ten%27in Bansho Ten'in] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shinra_Tensei Shinra Tensei] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chibaku_Tensei Chibaku Tensei] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mirrored_Sudden_Attacker_Technique Mirrored sudden attacker Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blocking_Technique_Absorption_Seal Blocking Absorption Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Shadow Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Disruption_Blades Chakra Disruption Blades] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Receiver Chakra Receivers] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mental_Barricades Mental Barricades] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Propulsion Chakra Propulsion] '''Water Realease''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Azure_Dragon_Palm Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Dragon_Bullet_Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Great_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave Water Release:Wild Water Wave] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Hiding_in_Rain_Technique Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Hiding_in_Water_Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique] '''Wind Release''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets Wind Release: Air Bullets] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Wind_Cutter_Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Wind Release: Gale Palm] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Wave Wind Release: Vacuum Wave] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release_Slash Wind Release: Slash] Wind Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Wave_Palm Beast Wave Palm] '''Fire Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire Release: Flaming Bullet] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique] '''Earth Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth-Style_Wall Earth Release: Earth Style Wall] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_and_Stone_Dragon Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon] '''Lightning Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Discharge_Lightning_Calamity_Technique Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique] '''Wood Release:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Tree_Bind_Flourishing_Burial Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Wood_Dragon_Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique] '''Nature Type:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release Water Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release Wind Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release Fire Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release Wood Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yang_Release Yang Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Release Yin Release] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin%E2%80%93Yang_Release Yin-Yang Release] '''Allies''' Amegakure,Akatsuki, Aimi Uzumaki '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' t the age of 8 seeing his baby sister get attacked by rouge ninja as an attempt to get to his mother and father he awakened his Rinnegan and took out the would be attackers ever since then he vowed to get stronger to protect his sister and family, He would later be trained in the Amegakure Quickly learning technique, skills in fighting, Jutsu’s such as Shinra Tensei amongst others,after a few years of training he was sent out on mini missions to master his skills, where he would come across a starving Kitten, he named the Kitten Yang which has never left his side or rather head since, as he progressed the missions got longer, and more difficult. He was paired up with his sister Hanako for the most part until Later on in his life His sister Hanako would be sent out on a mission of surveillance alone over to the land of fire, no word of her progress would be heard for over a week so Kagato sets out to track her down. Kagato would find her dead, he was too late to help her he then proceeded to have her right eye removed and transplanted into his own. After having the eye transplanted in his right his Rinnegan in that eye would turn blood red, he would then stat to his sister’s corps “with your right eye You will see the future with me” this being his 1st great pain in his life. After his sister’s passing he was never the same, he became even more dedicated to becoming stronger all the while He would search for his sister’s killer or killers wanting nothing more to pass judgment on them. He would come a crossed the ones who had got the best of his sister down the road , which turns out it was that they were sent by no other then ancestors of a man his family knew all too well Hanzo. After being gone for a month looking for his sister’s turning up no leads killers he returns to his home. As he comes to the little home of his mother in father well inside the rain village he could immediately tell something was wrong the door to the home was slightly open, he quickly made a dash to the back of the home to enter through the back door in doing so he heard voices inside he enters the tiny home to see his father and mother laying there in a pool of their own blood the two attackers had killed them in their sleep. They hadn’t noticed him watching them the they were covered in head to toe in their faces where completely covered by mask, not trace or sign to where they came from Kagato had never came a crossed someone dressed as they were it was if they were the shadow’s themselves. For the first time in his life he was frozen not by fear it was something else all he could do is watch as the two left. He then went over to his mother and father looking down at their cold lifeless bodies first picking up his mother holding her as if she was a new born he then sat down next to where his father was laying a tear would form in his right eye he would quickly dismiss it. He The passing of his mother and father would be the next great pain in his life. The very next day Kagato would set out on his journey away from his home,this would be a long tough road he would take shelter where he could in caves under tree’s, having to defend himself from rouge ninja and even animals He spent most of his journey in the country of fire. Close to almost two years pass, Kagato Starts to head back towards the Amegakure, and the country of rain. As he almost reached the border between the Country of Fire and the Rain it started to become night. Kagato would come upon A seemingly a banded structure that seemed to lead underground the door was all weathered and seemed to be untouched for months. He would pull back the doors and follow the stair case down he walked quickly down but being careful not to make any sounds. Kagato could hear faint sounds coming from the main room down below him. The room was dark only faint light showing bits and pieces of the room, He comes a crossed a table with their laid out and strapped to the table was a young girl she was in bad shape, Kagato then unstrapped from the table but just by the looks of her he knew she couldn’t walk seemed like she hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink in a long while. Kagato would then pull out a contain her kept water in he would unscrew the cap and place the container to her lips. Her hair was black her eyes bluer then anything he had seen. He would help her up slowly to where she was sitting, she collapsed in his arms, her head feel on his chest he laid his hand on the back of her head. Normally Kagato wasn’t as caring to people he didn’t know but there was something about her maybe it was the mystery of her being held in this place but whatever it was he felt a bond with her. Kagato would take from his bag some bread and slowly feed it to her she hadn’t said a word to him but he could tell by her eyes she was grateful she was covered in bandages the only form of clothing she had on. Kagato would lay her back down and go look throughout the room securing it making sure no one else was here he closed the door and putting up a five seal barrier rather quick around the place. Kagato would return where the girl had been on the table out of his supplies he would take out a blanket and cover her laying down next to her he would ask her question latter when she was more with it. That night in a dream Kagato seen his ancestor Nagato. He spoke to Kagato telling him he was the one destined to continue on the path of peace. Kagato ha d awaken from the dream feeling a great urgency to make it back to the Amegakure but knowing full well he couldn’t leave until the girl he had found was strong enough. He shortly feel back to sleep, the next day he woke up the girl had her head on his chest he would once again place his hand on her head not moving too much to not try to wake her. A week passes the girl would finally be strong enough to set out with him he had talked to her over the week learning that her name was Aimi Uchiha and that she had been kidnapped years ago from the hidden leaf village and experimented on but she didn’t know all what they did to her he memory was clouded and jumbled. The Amegakure was that far off maybe a 3 hours trip. When they finally reach their destination Kagato would drop to his knees in disbelief. The once rain filled land was set ablaze. Aimi then would crouch down in front of him lifting his mask up a slight bit she then leaned in placing a kiss on his lips, Kagato would then snap out of it and start to get up, before doing so Aimi whispered into his ear I will always stand by your side as you stood by mine when I needed you. Kagato with his new found strength would reach his hands up over his head and towards the sky a few a few words would escape his “lips rain tiger at will” clouds would start to form overhead and the heavens would open up rain would pour down like it the Amegakure seen during the time Pein had used the same technique. On that day Kagato vowed to restore the village back to its former glory taking up the lead, he would be lead to the tower his great grandfather once held up in it had been a banded for many years and was in need of repair. Kagato would come across documentation of an organization Nagato himself helped form and why they had formed The Akatsuki, Kagato would reform this Organization and bring the true peace his whole family yearned for, but would keep the organization top secret . A few years down the line Kagato would end up marrying Aimi as she helped him reform the organization and rebuild the Amegakure but they fell out of love and went their own ways. They would end up having a daughter Akemi which Kagato would raise. The restoration of the village and organization would be where their journey truly began... '''Role Play Library'''